My Fair Lady?
by Macbeth 7768
Summary: Takes place in Lyn's story. Semi-Sain/Lucius, but not really. Sain just gets...confused. NOT SLASH. Thanks to Fire Emblem MewMew for beta.
1. First Sight

Sain cut a dashing figure, a knight astride his horse. Or at least, he hoped he did.

Dashing into combat, his lance at the ready, he dug his feet into the stirrups. Swinging his lance, he slashed the hooded mage across the chest. The knave fell to the ground, another dastardly life cut short. And these lives were especially dastardly, seeing as how they sought to capture innocent children!

Such an injustice could not occur while he, Sain, knight of Caelin, sat by on his horse and watched. It could not! Such a thing would be completely unbefitting of a knight!

The knight shook his head to clear it of distracting thoughts. How Kent would laugh, were he here! He jumped as his comrade cut down yet another knave far ahead. Cursing, he goaded his horse onward.

He did not get far, though, for a fair maiden distracted his eye. She could not be older than sixteen! What on earth was this lovely lady doing here? She wore the garb of St. Elimine, but not of any order he had ever known.

Reining his horse, he held out a hand to the strangely-clad maiden. "Fair maiden, would you care for assistance away from this dangerous place?"

He was stunned as the maiden spoke in a surprisingly deep voice, "I can more than defend myself," before leaving.

Mildly offended, Sain snorted. "Such an independent young lady." He shrugged. "Ah, but the longest chase yields the greatest prize. Perhaps she has her own man."

"SAIN!!" His comrade Kent's voice jolted him out of his reverie. "What in blazes are you doing? The Black Fang is not going to let you act out your knightly fantasies while others fight! And neither will I!" Slapping Sain's horse, he galloped off to battle. "Come! Now!"

Sain shook his head. Would that poor man ever learn to enjoy life once in a while?


	2. Revelation and Reconciliation

Alright, finally! Updates always take so darn long for me.

I don't own Fire Emblem, or any characters or terms thereof.

* * *

Sain shook his head, not understanding anything.

The woman from earlier still haunted his every thought. He learned that she had accompanied Lyndis's growing army, but after their strange meeting, he did not feel quite right simply riding over to her and saying, "Greetings, my name is Sain. You rejected me earlier."

Instead, he guided his horse over to Kent, and spoke quietly. "Kent."

The other turned, and spoke in a normal-volume voice. "Yes? What is it?"

Sain hissed frantically, "No, no! Speak quietly. I do not want us to be heard."

Kent rolled his eyes, but he did lower his volume. "All right. Who do you not want to hear you?"

Sain motioned to the golden-haired lady of St. Elimine with his head. "Her. The..." He motioned uselessly while thinking of the right word. "The...erm...holy woman."

Kent arched his eyebrows. "Serra? You're chasing her now? She's a holy woman, Sain," he muttered, punctuating the last three words.

Sain hung his head in exasperation. "Good God, not her. The golden haired one. She looks a tad...unfeminine, but-"

Kent cut him off, biting his lip in between words. "Sain, you idiot. That's Lucius. He's a monk."

Sain's jaw dropped. "She...he...monk...what?"

Kent turned away, stifling laughter. "Sain, Lucius is male, hard as it is for you to believe. I know you can't fathom why he would dare to deceive you with his long hair, but he is male."

Sain simply guided his horse away from Kent, muttering unintelligibly.

Kent chuckled dryly to himself as Sain guided his horse away. His skirt-chasing habits had been bound to get him in trouble one day. That day has come, he mused. He pulled Eval's reins to the side, guiding the steed over to the monk. He had to set things right.

Gathering his characteristic straight-face, he spoke quietly to the monk. "Excuse me, Lucius."

The monk turned in surprise. "Ah! Sir Kent?"

Kent nodded. "I have a brief message for you. You see my companion, Sain? The knight in green?"

Lucius bit the inside of his cheek. "Yes. I have suspicions about him. He's....strange."

Kent arched his eyebrows. "He's merely a flippant skirt-chaser. What you refer to is a case of mistaken identity. I think."

Lucius sighed. "I hope so." What to do now, he mused. What to do....

[after the events of Chapter 7x]

At the fort, the troupe decided to camp out after their successful strike. They had no desire to continue during the night, even with the urgency of Lyndis's mission. The Black Fang was too strong for their liking to risk attack while on the move.

The darkness grew in short spurts, as torch after torch was snuffed in preparation for the night's rest. Shadows vanished into total darkness.

Among the darkness, Lucius moved, making little noise. He darted through the tents almost silently, heading for Sain's tent. Some things had to be said.

He quietly poked his head into a tent. His eyes slowly combed the space...

"What the devil are you doing here?"

He almost jumped out of his skin, but fought to keep his voice level. "I-I...wanted to speak to you," Lucius replied, trying to keep his voice level.

Sain relaxed slightly. "Yes? Come in, fair...I-I mean Lucius," he replied, cursing his slip of tongue.

Lucius sighed as he entered the tent. "I wish to know...why did you say-"

"I'm aware of what I said," Sain interrupted. "It was idiotic, and unbefitting of a knight, to miss such an obvious fact as gender!" He chuckled dryly. "In all seriousness, though.... Are you sure you do not need my help? Knights are not merely obliged to ladies!"

Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? I never would have guessed."

Sain shook his head. "For God's sake! I made a mistake, I admit it. Can't we still have the greater bond of friendship?"

Lucius sighed, and thought. This man was eccentric, to put it nicely. He supposed that such habits could be understood, but still, could he tolerate them?

Somewhat reluctantly, he put out his hand. Sain reached out and clasped it briefly before releasing it.

* * *

Haw. I finished another fanfiction. :3 Yeah, I like abrupt endings.

Please review.


End file.
